Various types of food treating apparatuses are available in the market. For example, people use refrigerators to preserve food and mixers or microwave ovens to process food. With the improvement of people's living standards, more and more attentions are paid to the health aspect of daily life, especially to the amount of food taken and the content of ingredients. However, since food treating apparatuses disclosed in the art do not possess the weighing function, people have to use a separate weighing scale when they wish to measure the weight of food. This brings a lot of inconvenience and hence such food treating apparatuses are unable to meet the needs for health.